


I’ll Be Waiting in The Ambulance

by TheHamsterThatGerardWayWasGoingToBuy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brother, Coma, Gen, Mikey Way - Freeform, No Incest, Overdose, POV Gerard, Piano Jam, Songfic, ambulance, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHamsterThatGerardWayWasGoingToBuy/pseuds/TheHamsterThatGerardWayWasGoingToBuy
Summary: Based on songs "Piano Jam" and "Brother" by Gerard Way.Mikey may die and Gerard don't really know what to do.
Relationships: Gerard Way & Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I’ll Be Waiting in The Ambulance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak english so this translation is not very good, so sorry. However, I hope You enjoy.
> 
> Lyrics aren't very connected to the texts, but it was inspired by that lines the most.

**Where am I?**

**After all these years**

Is this the end? Just... the end. After all that happened. After all we've been through. I've thought about it a thousand times. In all possible ways. It seemed simpler. Maybe then I just got used to the everyday nightmares. To watch over and over again as everyone I love dies. But this is different. This is real. It's so intensely creeping into my head and won't let go. And I have nowhere to run.

**I'm awake all night long**

**To the drums of the city rain**

The air became heavy and stinging. Until every breath hurt. Every thought took the whole mind. It was crushing and didn't let me think about anything else. Now I was just walking without looking back. It all became pointless. One big emptiness on the outside, and on the inside scenarios that lead to obsession. That kind of it that didn't let me breathe. The nightmares were better because it only happened in my mind. It was never real, no matter how frightening. In the end, I always wake up. But now nothing can wake me up. Neither screams nor pain. That's why I just kept walking.

**Why did you go?**

**How could I stay?**

The sky was gray, but the clouds were blowing away by the wind, revealing blackness and a few stars. The world was going on, but everything stood still. What went wrong? How did we get to this point? After all these years. After all we've done. Everything in vain? Was everything a lie? Are all the beautiful moments gone? Is there nothing left? All that we could do, ends at this point? This is not that moment. It’s too early. We have much more to say. Right? Tell me that we have. That more years await us. That we'll hear them play again. Please. I'd like to hear your voice. One more time.

**Remember when you and I were make things up?**

**So many nights, just take me down to the place we can here them play**

**I miss that sound**

**Cuz now we don't sing so loud**

As I walked for hours ahead, I found myself back on the hospital stool. By your side. Holding your hand. What the fuck did you do? Just tell me what happened? Have you stopped seeing the purpose of all that? Did you give up when life lost its color? Just like that. You've saved me so many times. So why didn't you let me save you from yourself now? I could've be with you. Always. I would always be with you, even in the ambulance. Holding your hand and stroking your hair. Why didn't you see it? Thought you knew you could tell me anything so I can stand by your side and we'll fix it together. Where did I go wrong that you stopped trusting me? When did we stop talking? When did I lose sight of you? You were tired of it all, you were fed up, you wanted to leave and I didn't notice anything. I let go of your hand and you didn't grab it again. Can you forgive me now for failing you? That I couldn't be with you when you needed me. Forgive me and give me one last chance. I promise you will be fine. That we will play again. That we will laugh again. And everything will be fine, as always. Everything will be okay..

**In the pouring rain**

**Where could I find**

**Find you my friend**

You gave up, at that rainy night when we both got lost in the pouring rain. I am still awake in its drums, deafening and tiring. Bright sirens dazzled our eyes and my breath stopped just like yours. You asked where you are. You've been in the ambulance, all this time. But you couldn't find yourself. Why did you go? And why did you stay? How can you die now? And why should I stay? If you leave me, I won't be angry. But what will I do without you? Where will I go? When the black clouds come back, where will I find you, my friend? Who will pick me up if you're not there? Who will grab my hand? I need you. Here. Maybe we both should run into the dark night, if we'll just find each other there?

**If we run out through the night**

**Maybe we'll meet**

**But maybe we won't**

Now I would give it all away for one more day. To get back to our good times when I understood what you were thinking. When I knew what to do. When you would come to me, running from a bad dream. To not waste this chance, this time. To notice all the signs. To be there for you. To tell you that everything is going to be okay and make sure you hear me. To hug you and see you smile again. But I can't, because you're not here.

**I've been here**

**In the ambulance**

**Holding your hand**

I wouldn't mind laying with you here, stroking your hair, and holding your hand. In the ambulance. I'm still awake, because I know that one day I'll wake up and you'll be gone. And I will really drown in this rain. I can't do it without you. I will lose this fight and both our cars collide. Just like on that rainy night I watched your breath, as if it was the last time, so now I write down those last moments. Days where I am stuck forever.

**Ask me two words**

**Ask me to stay**

**In the ambulance**

I was with you every day. I'm waiting here stroking your hair. I'm talking to you and I still don't know if you can hear me. Will I ever know? Come back. I promise, whatever you want, whatever you ask for, it will never be too much. It would never be too much. Two words and I'd do anything. If you would only ask me to stay, then I would let you sleep on my couch to the pound of the ache and pain. Come back. Because you can always walk away. Even if you feel lonely as on the subway, I will always sit next to you to make you feel confident. You could always lean on my shoulder. If you only would let me in. I would stay until the very end.

**Where am I?**

**In the ambulance**

**Holding you hand**

**And holding your breath**

When you're gone, I'll be ready. But not now. Not today. Please. Hear the city rain and believe that everything will be okay. But if it's the last time I see your face, if we run out the night. If that's the edge of our way. Maybe we'll meet again, but maybe we won't. Perhaps the blackness will tear us apart forever. But in the end, after all, whatever happen, I'll be waiting for you. Forever. In the ambulance.


End file.
